The Lotus Flower Blooms Twice
by nicsnort
Summary: Sequel to 'My Lotus Prince' Mistrusted by all the Leaf ninja, except Lee, Raila must prove that she is no longer loyal to Orochimaru, but is her violent training imbedded too deep? And will her newly discovered family ties threaten that even more? Lee/OC Discontinued. Sorry, I'm just not part of the Naruto fandom anymore, I can't write this, no inspiration at all. Sorry again.
1. Memories

**Finally the long awaited Sequel of 'My Lotus Prince'; I decided not to do a rewrite of that story at this time so now you're getting this! This is going to be a slower updating story but hopefully there won't be too many long pauses like for the orginal story... I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>The nurses smiled and waved at Lee as he walked by them while the doctors gave curt nods when he passed. Rock Lee was a common face not only because of his frequent stays in the hospital but also because he came in everyday without fail to see a certain patient. Raila Ningai was lying in her bed just as peacefully and beautifully as she had for nearly a year. Rock Lee took up his usual post by her head and began telling her about his day. How he had fought Neji again and was that much closer to beating him. How Gai-sensei had challenged Kakashi-sensei and won in sumo wrestling.<p>

Lee looked down at the unconscious girl and his broad smile faltered for a second, he had only known Raila for about two months, however in that short time she had affected him more than any other person, except for Gai-sensei of course. Lee sometimes liked to imagine she was merely sleeping, but he knew that wasn't true and it was all Orochimaru's fault.

"Damn you Orochimaru, damn you." Lee cursed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Last year the defected Leaf-nin had attacked Konoha once again with the aid of Raila and her team who had infiltrated the village as grass-nin. Naturally, Lee didn't know this when he had met and fallen in love with Raila, it was only after he had given his heart to the purple clad ninja with the slivery hair that he learnt of her allegiance.

It happened at the end of the chunin exam; Raila and her squad had summoned Orochimaru to the arena. Lee attacked Raila after the betrayal, but only half-heartedly and she was able to stop him; but instead of killing him like everyone expected her to, she deflected from the Sound village. Lee was ecstatic, but then battle had broken out and he had lost track of Raila, it was thanks to Raila that the battle had been won without any Leaf casualties; she had allowed Kabuto to mortally wound her to hit her old master with a disabling blow forcing him to flee. Raila had died in Lee's arms but for some unknown reason she came back to life but was now in a coma. All thanks to that bastard Orochimaru.

Beep.

Lee glanced over at the machine; sure he had imagined the sound. After all, that machine had never beeped before; it was there to monitor brain activity, which comatose people didn't have.

Beep.

Lee saw it this time a spike on the screen that interrupted the usually flat line. He leaned over the bed towards the screen, hoping praying it wasn't a fluke.

Beep. Beep.

"NURSE!" Lee yelled, bolting to the door and ripping it open. "NURSE!"

"What is it Lee?" Several nurses asked in alarm.

"The machine it beeped!"

"Lee?" the nearest nurse said, walking over and touching his arm. "There are lots of beeping machines in her room. I think you're just tired and—," Lee wasn't listening he grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"That one! The one that's supposed to monitor her brain!"

The nurse looked doubtfully at Lee still believing he was just overly tired, "Well it's not be—"

Beep. Beep.

The nurse gasped and her hands flew to the walkie-talkie at her waist. "We need a doctor in room 156C stat. The patient's brain is functioning. Repeat the patient's brain is functioning."

In less than a minute a doctor had arrived and began examining Raila. While he was checking her eyes for dilation he began giving orders, "Nurse, get me 30cc of Phenylalanine*. Lee, I need you to go tell the Hokage immediately." Lee nodded and raced out of the hospital.

Lee sat by Raila's beside once again, for the past week the brain monitor was beeping regularly and Raila was breathing on her own but she still had not awakened. The doctors had told him it was like she was sleeping, dreaming in fact, but she simply couldn't wake herself up; and they didn't want to force her awake either for fear of harming her brain. The door slid open and two people entered, the Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Lee. I may have discovered a way to bring Raila out, but it's risky."

"What is it?"

"Well, Inoichi might be able to lead her out if he enters her mind, but if he fails he could send Raila back into a coma or possibly kill her. There is seventy-two percent chance this could work."

"Do it," Lee said backing away from the bed, "I'm sure it will work." The Hokage nodded and Inoichi stepped forward; a few hands signs later, he had entered Raila's mind and all Lee could do was hope and pray.

* * *

><p>Inoichi stood in the center of a shadowy room, the faint sound of a baby crying carrying from the room next to his. Carefully making his way towards the source he smelled a very potent metallic sent that grew stronger with every step. He slid back the rice paper door, the remnants of what appeared to be five ninja lay strewn across the room, the little skin that was left bubbled and burned. A woman with light gray hair was in the center of the carnage blood, she was mumbling softly to the baby in her arms, the woman's face was as badly burned as the bodies around her but the babe was unharmed.<p>

"It's okay Raila, mama's here, mama loves you, you'll be okay," the woman cooed, her voice fading. Raila's mother laid down holding the babe on top of her, "mama's got you, shhhhh…mama's sorry Raila, be strong, shhhh…" The woman's eyes slid closed, she was dead.

The scene around him shifted, he was in the same room but it was day light and there was no trace of the previous carnage instead a young child no more than four with choppy sliver hair was drawing on a tattered scroll. The sound of a door slamming broke the silence the little girl looked up revealing brilliant amethyst eyes. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, picking the drawing off the floor she ran out the open door. Inoichi followed her curious, he had heard that Raila's father was abusive but the child had seemed well cared for.

"Daddy! Daddy! Looked what I made for you." Inoichi peered at her father he had dark brown hair and black eyes, apparently Raila had gotten all her looks from her mother. "Aren't you going to look Daddy? Daddy!"

"Quiet Raila. I'm not feeling well," he said harshly a half empty bottle of sake slipping from his bag. "Go get my medicine." He commanded, scooping up the bottle and draining the last of the alcohol in two gulps. Raila nodded, eager to please he father, and skipped off towards the kitchen leaving the drawing behind. The drunken man picked it and stared at it for a bit then crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder, "What a piece of shit."

The father began to fade and Inoichi was dragged into the kitchen where Raila was standing a chair pulling out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. As Raila began to step down from the chair her foot caught on the hem of her long pants and she fell shattering the bottle and cutting her hand on the glass. Inoichi instinctively reached out to help her but before he could everything thing began swirling and then went dark.

"You're not supposed to be here," a bodiless voice said, "why are you here?"

"Raila? I'm here to help bring you out," Inoichi yelled into the darkness.

"I can't get out, I'm dead, this is my punishment, my hell. The abuse of my childhood, the horrors with Orochimaru-sama, the joy Lee-kun brought me, and then losing it all. I must watch it again and again to repent for my sins."

"If you were dead then, how come I am here? You are dreaming, replaying the memories by yourself, Lee is waiting for you."

Raila didn't respond but instead another familiar snake like voice answered, "Of course she is dead, Kabuto killed her, and she is stuck with the punishment for betraying me, you can't bring her out. I've made sure of that." "Orochimaru" gave a silkily evil laugh as a new memory came into focus, but before it was fully there Inoichi could have sworn he heard Raila whisper _'find me at the end' _it appeared he would have to see her life all the way through before he could even attempt to help the girl.

* * *

><p>*<strong>I know idea what this actually does but according to Wiki. it helps stimulate the neurons in the brain...so yeah...<strong>

**Like I said before this will be a slow updating story!**


	2. Remembering

**OKay...well sorry for the long wait, I said this was going to be a slow to upload story I just didn't know it would take me this long to write the next chapter...sorry. Anyways here is the next chapter to enjoy don't know when I going to the third one up but I do have it all planned out. I don not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inoichi grimaced as Raila's father hit her again and again with a hot fire poker, he had seen multiple days like this, but every time his fatherly instincts wanted to stop it even though it would be of no use, after all these were only memories. So Inoichi watched the abuse, he watched her runaway and return countless times, he watch Raila learn the clone jutsu from old ninja scrolls, and had even watched as her father carve and burn the word obey on to her back. He sighed as the scene shifted once again this time placing them in in the alley behind the house.<p>

"You little bitch! It's your fault my wife is dead!" Her father yelled in a drunken rage hitting Raila in the jaw

"D-d-daddy!" She cried tears running down her face.

"Freak! It's your fault she was killed by that ninja, protecting you! And now you are studying that crap! I'll kill you!" He stumbled towards her, his hands reaching for her throat.

"N-n-ninja ar-art c-c-clone ju-jutsu!" Four clones appeared and his hands wrapped around one of their necks. It disappeared, leaving him grasping at air; he lunged again this time managing to get a hold of the real Raila. His hands were pressing down tight on her throat breaking off her wind supply and causing the clones to vanish.

Raila's face was turning a light shade of blue as her finger scratched uselessly at her father's hands. Her arms dropped and her bright purple eyes darkened; there was a crackling sound and Raila brought slowly brought her hand up to her father chest. He released Raila the instant her hand touched him and Raila dropped to the ground gasping for breath. After she had caught her breath she crawled over to her father who was laying immobile a foot from her. She placed her head on his chest only half way hoping for a heartbeat.

Inoichi saw a man materialize from the shadows. "I saw what you did," he said offering her a hand to pull herself up, an almost fatherly move that would give the innocent Raila some immediate trust towards him.

"Please I didn't mean to, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, do not worry I actually enjoyed it but I want to know where you learned it."

"I learned it off a scroll someone had thrown away," Raila pulled the old and tattered scroll she had found in a garbage can out and showed it to Orochimaru.

"I see…would you care to join me and my village?"

"What?"

"You no longer have a place to go as a murderer and I could have use for your talent. We would teach you, you would be taught more jutsus."

She answered almost at once, "yes", Orochimaru grinned his dark eyes a light with triumph and then the memory ended and Inoichi found himself on a platform overhanging a pit filled with sharp and jagged rocks. A loud bang caused Inoichi to switch his attention from the misshapen and relatively fresh bodies in the pit to the battle going on besides him.

Two identical sliver haired girls were battling a large snake; the snake's tail whipped around and hit one of the girls causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke. _'I see she must have learned how to make shadow clones.'_ The snake struck at the real Raila its fangs did not impale her but her arm was trapped in its maw. Raila smirked, her eyes darkened and the chakra in her trapped her increased. The snake began to writhe around in pain its body convulsing violently. It released her arm and Inoichi saw that it was covered in what seemed to be an electrical current. The summoned snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There is still room for improvement but you my come out now," A cold voice said overhead.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I will train harder for next time." Raila said bowing to the figure above her.

"Yes, now hurry up there's someone I want you to meet." Raila nodded and ran up one of the chains that kept the platform from falling, Inoichi following behind her. Once she had reached the top she bowed once again to the snake sanin. A white haired boy with large glasses stood beside him, he was about five years older than Raila and had an indifferent look in his black eyes.

"Raila-chan this is Kabuto-chan he will be joining us as spy and a medical ninja."

"It's nice to meet you Kabuto-san." Raila said bowing to him slightly. Kabuto didn't return the greeting but nodded his slightly. Raila's eyes narrowed at this rude boy whose dark eyes were roaming over her body analytically. Suddenly he jumped at her a kunai in his hand. Raila quickly withdrew her own weapon and blocked him. Their knives were locked together, Kabuto went to grab another kunai but Raila caught his wrist and pinched the nerve. They glared at each other, both knowing they could break the stalemate at any time.

"It's nice to meet you too Raila-chan," Kabuto said grinning maliciously, "I'm sure we'll have fun together."

A pair of white hands pulled the silver haired duo apart, "now let's play nicely children," he said holding both of them over the pit.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," they quickly said.

"Good." Smirking wickedly he dropped them. Inoichi fell as well, memories rushed by him so fast he barely had time to watch them; Raila sparring with Kabuto, Raila finding the lost scroll for summoning the Pandas, Raila on an operation table with Kabuto leaning over her, and Raila killing person after person on missions. The memories began to slow and finally stopped. Inoichi looked around his new environment and realized it was one he knew quite well, the Leaf Village. However, it was not the Leaf Village of the present day, oh no, it was one in the midst of chaos during the attack by Orochimaru nearly two years ago.

"Stop right there!" Somebody yelled Inoichi recognized the voice even though he had not heard it since this day. Looking to his left he saw a man with thick bushy eyebrows and a long brown hair tied back in a braid; Inoichi's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his dead friend and comrade.

"Tanaka-san," he said in stunned disbelief before coming to his senses, remembering that this was simply memories and his friend really was amongst the dead. Lee's father was fighting a Sound ninja with long sliver white hair and violent purple eyes. _'That must be Raila, does that mean…no she could have, that would break Lee's heart.'_

"I did," Raila's voice echoed through the memory.

"Raila-san! Bring me to you! Let me help you!"

"You can't," Inoichi could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Yes I can. You didn't die, you're in the hospital." The memory that was playing began to waver and Inoichi caught a glimpse of a girl wrapped in the chains of a jutsu, her head hung and a sheet of silver hair covering her face.

"She is dead," Orochimaru said, "and even if she's not everyone hates her she has no purpose. Those Leaf fools won't accept her and she can't return to me."

"That's not true. Lee sits at your bedside everyday talking to you, he hasn't abandoned you."

"Really? I want to see him again to say I'm sorry." The memory was breaking up even more but Inoichi still could see Tanaka bleeding trying to protect his wife as she lay dying from shock on the ground.

"You're a fool," Raila of the memory said, her voice cold and harsh, "Why would you protect her she's already dead?"

"Because I love her!" Tanaka cried taking a wild swing a Raila. She easily dodged it and thrust her electrified palm into his stomach.

"Love is for fools."

"Love is for fools," Orochimaru echoed, "Love is for fools…"

"No," Raila cried struggling against the chains.

"You're a fool."

"No! Lee-kun was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"He still can be," Inoichi said stepping over his friend's body trying to pass into the section of consciousness that Raila was trapped in.

"No, he can't," Orochimaru hissed his voice a tad panicked as the memory continued to fall apart, "You are dead."

"No. If there is a chance I can see him and apologize then I'm going to take it." The memory flashed twice and then vanished. Inoichi ran over to Raila and started to undo the chains of the now broken jutsu. Raila looked up at him with tired yet hopeful eyes.

"I want to do it myself," she said smiling, "can you go tell Lee I'll be out soon?"

Inoichi looked at her ready to refuse but the calm joy on her face convinced him that she would make it out herself. He nodded to her and she smiled, releasing his jutsu Inoichi looked at the Hokage and Lee, who were staring at him expectantly.

"Well, Inoichi-san," the Hokage said.

"Orochimaru had placed some sort of jutsu in her that made her replay all of her memories continuously but I was able to break through to her. Lee-san, she says she'll be out soon." Lee's eye's widened and he quickly moved his gaze to Raila, Lee reached out and clasped her hand stroking it gently.

"Come one Raila-kun," he whispered under his breath, "Please." Her eye lids began to flutter and Lee felt a light pressure as Raila's hand softly squeezed his fingers. Lee leaned in further staring intently at Raila, muscles tensed in anticipation. Raila's eyes opened slowly and Lee was finally looking into the violet orbs that he had not seen in almost a year. A light smile graced her lips.

"Lee-kun."


	3. Recall

**OKay lucky you , everyone gets a new chapter up this soon! But only because I probably won't be working on this story for a while my college finals are coming up and I have allot of end of year projects to attend to. Hopefull I'll get a new one up in June though.**

* * *

><p>The world around Raila was dark but she could hear voices muffled like they were far off in the distance. She tried to open her eyes but the lids were so heavy she found she didn't have the energy. Suddenly, a hand was clutching hers firmly like the person never wanted to let go and someone was stroking the back of her hand.<p>

"Come on Raila-kun." The voice was right next to her a voice that she knew and one she never thought she would hear again. She squeezed the hand, '_is it really him?'_ Gathering her strength she forced her eyelids open. The world was fuzzy but she could see a large green something next to her. _'A green angel.'_ She thought smiling softly.

Raila blinked once and the world came in to greater focus, there he was, sitting next to her, an expression of purest joy on his face. "Lee-kun," she whispered he voice hoarse from disuse. Tears ran down Lee's face falling onto their still joined hands.

"Raila-kun," he said trying to hold back his sobs and trying to stop himself from crying any more. A hand came around and touched Lee's shoulder he turned his head, it was the Hokage.

"Lee-san, we need to attend to her."

"Right." He sniffed deeply, "I'll be right over here Raila-kun." Lee regretfully let go of her hand and allowed the Hokage to examine Raila.

* * *

><p>Raila sighed she had been awake for six days now and she felt like she had been there for a year. <em>'That's right I have been here for a year…holy shit.'<em> She couldn't describe the way she felt about losing an entire year of her life, one would say disbelief put it best but still felt pale in comparison to what she really felt. In fact if they hadn't shown her herself in a mirror she wouldn't have believed them. She had only seen Lee for a short hour each day as well. Now that she was awake they weren't sure if they could trust her not, even if she had fought on their side during the battle with Orochimaru _and_ Kabuto tried to kill her, they didn't believe that she was on their side.

The door opened without warning and the nurse stepped in. "Good morning, Raila-san, how are you feeling today?"

"Excellent, I can't wait to get out of here, when can I?"

"Haha, not for a while yet, your muscles still aren't strong enough to support you.*" The nurse said the bright fake smile never leaving her face.

"Well, when can I start those exercises the Hokage told me about?"

"I can't say." Raila could almost hear her thinking _'not until we know you're not a threat.'_

"Oh…Do know when Lee-kun will be allowed in here today?"

"I'm afraid Lee-san is not coming today he was given a mission by the Hokage. Now take these pills and eat your breakfast. I'll be back in twenty minutes for the dishes." Raila sighed again it was definitely going to be a long time before she got out of here.

* * *

><p>Children ran down in courtyard of the hospital, Raila had wondered why they would put a comatose person in a room with such a great view then she realized that the Hokage's office had a perfect vantage point to keep an eye on her. Apparently even comatose she was considered a threat. There was a short knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," Raila said not turning away from the window.

"Raila-chan."

"Gai-sensei," Raila said smiling and turning to face the usually exuberant man but his wasn't smiling and Raila's own smile fell at the serious look on his face. "Please sit." She gestured to the chair Lee usually occupied. He sat staring deeply into her eyes.

"We need to talk," he stated not breaking eye contact.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Dear Kami you're not going to give the sex talk!" Gai's right twitched and the corner of his mouth curled ever so slightly but his ninja training kept him from bursting out in laughter.

"No," he said his voice cracking faintly due to restrained laughter, "We need to talk about Lee and…what you've done."

"Well finally!" Raila exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "I've been waiting for someone to come and interrogate me since I woke up but it's like it's the summoned toad in the room, everyone wants to but they're afraid."

"Raila, I'm not interrogating you. I just want to talk about last year and the chunin exam."

"I see…what did you want to know?"

"I guess it would be easiest if you just started at the beginning, I want to hear our side of the story."

"You mean you want to know everything that Inoichi-san didn't have a chance to see. Okay, if it means winning back a little bit of trust I'll do it but it might be kinda long the ANBU outside the window and the Hokage might want to come in and have a seat." Gai's eyes widened when the door opened and in stepped the Hokage, she nodded and the ANBU outside leapt across the roof tops.

"I believe Inoichi-san left right after I killed Lee's father," they stared at her with hard eyes, "okay…I'll start there then."

"No. Why don't you start with the mission that brought you here, Gai-san said you were delivering a scroll."

"Yes…I suppose that might be the best place to begin." Raila took a deep breath and began.

She told them how her original mission was to deliver a cursed scroll directly to the Hokage and that men who had attacked her were simply there so that she was able to get past the guards without her bag being searched. The scroll had a powerful genjutsu placed on it so that the person who opened and read the scroll would be sent insane with images of their worst fears projected in front of them. However, because of the Hokage's absence she was unable to, which was a good thing since Orochimaru had sent orders to her that plans had changed and she was to wait for the Chunin exam where her team would join her for a mass attack. So she waited surrounded by the enemy and with the most interesting pair of ninja she had ever met.

Raila admitted she had found Lee attractive from the beginning but his personality had complete sucked her in and before long she begun identifying with the enemy. She told them how she had quickly begun to like Lee even though it had been only a few days and how his presence had made start to believe in something other than murder and loyalty to Orochimaru. Raila revealed everything she could about her feelings towards Lee including her horror when she learned that she had killed his parents. After and a half she finally reached the final exam and the battle.

"…I had been deliberating what I would do the entire exam but I knew the moment that I yelled out Lee-kun's name there was no way I was going to be loyal to Orochimaru-sama. Even when I was summoning him I was ready to fight alongside the Leaf village. I knew they would find a way to kill me so I allowed Kabuto-san to stab me since it allowed me to deliver a blow to Orochimaru. I really wasn't expecting to live, in fact, I was hoping I wouldn't just so I wouldn't have to face Lee-kun afterwards."

"I see…" the Hokage said pacing the room. Raila had told them everything they had asked for and she didn't seem to be lying of course once she had a bit more strength in her Ibiki would make sure she wasn't.

"Gai leave, I want to talk to talk to her alone." Gai nodded and left quickly. Raila stared at the Hokage who was no longer pacing but looking at her intently.

"Raila Ningai," she said her voice harsh, "I am going to give you one chance and one chance only to prove that you are no longer loyal to Orochimaru. If you mess up I'll have you locked away and tortured for information. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, for you sake and that of the ninja you befriended you better not fail." And with that the Hokage left, leaving Raila slightly shell-shocked in her wake.


	4. Note from the author

Umm…Okay so I'm sure some of you might have realized this, (though maybe not because I've done this before) I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I simply do not have any inspiration for it right now and a writer can't work without inspiration. If you want to see what has all of my inspiration has gone to please take a gander at my Batman fanfiction called 'Riddles of Love'. Sorry about this guys but I really can't think of anything to write for this story. Hopefully, I'll figure it out soon though! Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
